Greeny Phatom/Credits
Here are the credits for the Greeny Phatom TV series from Season 1 to present. Credits Main Crew Created, Developed, and Directed by Robert Stainton Produced by Z.B. Dongwa Robert Stainton Terry Ward Co-Producers James Sharp Robert Stainton Supervising Director Zechariah Netanyahu Written by Gabriel Garcia Valerio Bonelli Al Kolhart Audel LaRoque Robert Stainton Arnold Marcus Ella Johnson Zechariah Netanyahu Sophie Saloth Developed for Television by James Clayton Executive Producers Michael Donovan James Clayton (1995-2014) Co-Executive Producers Audel LaRoque Dai Hui Qing Line Producers Marit Allan John Cawley Stanley Gullvins Animation Directors Caleb Elbourn James Sharp Robert Stainton Associate Producer Debby Hindman Supervising Story Directors Dai Hui Qing Robert Stainton Story Directors Robert Stainton J. Elvis Weinstein Story Editor James Sharp Executive Story Editor David Shannon Production Manager Robert Stainton Character Designers Wendy Brown Gabriel Garcia Lucas Hurford Lou Gasser Al Kolhart Rod Rodger James Sharp Robert Stainton Ulises Tobar Todd White Meijer van Wouters Z.B. Dongwa Michael Malmisanij Sophie Saloth Andrew Súilleabháin Kristjana Eydís Þorleifsdóttir Donderweer Genzo Fujibayashi Leo Magalhães Hugo Del Rosario Yu-Ri D'Ailleboust Prop Designers Gabriel Garcia Donderweer Rod Rodger James Sharp Robert Stainton Meijer van Wouters Background Designers Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Robert Stainton Layout Supervisor C. Elbourn Animation Supervisor James Baxter Animation Checking Supervisors Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Clean-up Supervisor Renee Holt-Bird In-betweening Supervisor James Sharp Xerography Supervisor Joan Lawson Xerography Camera Supervisor Bill Brazner Xerography Checking and Inking Supervisor Irmina Dubinska Ink & Paint Supervisors Donene Bailey Olga Tarin Craig Camera Supervisor James Sharp Color Styling Gabriel Garcia Caleb Elbourn Audel LaRoque Robert Stainton Starring the Voice Talents of Robert W. Stainton as Little Guy/Santed Sailor James Sharp as Doctor Smith Akin as Dr. Beanson Ulises Tobar as Gree Guy Sonja Ball as Dr. Mother Tom Kenny as Green Bob and Katie Belshaw as Little Girl Voice Recording Crew Voice Casting and Dialogue Director Terrence Scammell Original Casting James Clayton Rosina Bucci Robert Stainton Voices Recorded At CINAR Studios (1995-2004) Montreal, Quebec, Canada Audio Postproduction SPR Inc. (2004-present) Montreal, Quebec, Canada Secondary Crew Lead Timing Director Robert Stainton Timing Directors Gabriel Garcia Lady Sheegwa James Sharp Background Paint Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Robert Stainton Storyboard Designer Robert Stainton Storyboard Artists Wendy Brown Caleb Elbourn Flamarion Ferreira Gabriel Garcia Arnold Jay Kaz Audel LaRoque Robert Stainton Meijer van Wouters Storyboard Revisionist James Sharp Storyboard Clean-up Liang Xiang Animation Check and Scan Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Character Models Christopher Battle Donna Hugords Jog Loggs Robert Stainton Xerography Martin Crossley Silver Green Star Wirth Music by Haim Saban and Shuki Levy (1995-2002) Olaf Henderson (2003-present) Theme Music by Robert Stainton Rebecca Stainton Olaf Henderson Animation Production by Jeepney Films Chicago (1995-1999) Animation Production Team: Jhonny "Joe" Montemayor Animation Directors: Hedworth Stephens Damon Brzozowski Charles Allum Animation Planning: Bob Hampson Animation: Marek Jakubowicz Bobby Asbridge Austin Cleverly Peter Cole Scott Malinowski Donderweer Ellwood Orzechowski Aaron Piątkowski Morgan Stefanik Norbert Abrahamsen Shade Stephens Willie Stephens Hassan Hassan Edmund Caferro Melissa Xing Corbin Peyton Mickey Dobrogost Gregory Hammond William Rajchman Manuel Cumberbatch Jackie Entwistle and The Chicago Clowns Key Animation: Belinda Chalkley Victor Thomas Brimson Bridget Cadman Kimble Steve Cryer and Jasmine Burks Layouts: Morgan Christopher Stevens Ivy Xing Caroline Kenny and Daran Wasowski Background Art and Design: Michel Zhuge Andrew Bolaños Jasper C. Kennedy and Edwin Tyson Painting Artists: Bella Ambler Brett Hammond Lyle Paulsen Javier Dieguez Reginald Batton Louis Astley and Becki K. Clean-Up Artists: Kurt Jonas Phillipps Andrew Bolaños Davina Bonniwell and Katelyn Ashihara Project Coordinator: Damon Brzozowski Film Processing and Development: The Film & Tape Works, Inc. CINAR Animation Inc. (2000-2003) Studio Lightbulb (2004-2006) Animation Producer: Kaneto Aoshima Animation Directors: João Mário Fujikawa Tatsuya Ishihara Kanehira "Kani-Kani" Harakawa Yoko Ichijō Art Director: Kin'ya Hibino Background Art: Katsuyuki Hirohashi Kyōsuke Igarashi Tatsuko Iga Ichigo Imoto Andy Bertram DuBois Mamoru Inubushi Mayako Kanae Yoshimoto Meisa Umeji Kitazume Mutsuo Matsuki Itsuko Mito Yahiko Ninomiya Yugi Negi Junko Naka Design Office MECAMAN Kyoto Animation Animation: Zenjiro Nagayama Tokihiko Nago Takeyuki Maruko Ichigo Nozawa Guilherme Okuhara Nobuyo Natsume Randy Nakabayashi Toyokazu Natsui Rio Obata Tetsunosuke Ōsumi Tokiko Sasagaki Rumiko Oku Takehisa Rokuda Jorge Luís Sasagaki Risako Sano Kyōsuke Igarashi Taketo Tetsumasa Sasaki Shigeko Okuno Tsuyoshi Shimabukuro Satomi Takimoto Takeyoshi Tenjin Takuji Morokuzu Tokutarō Tagawa Yūsaku Warabino Yasurō Saya Arinobu Wakasugi Yui Xing Emon Ueda Haruya Tosaka Yuuna Pablo Chōbyō Uegaki Mutsumi Yajima Hidetsugu Yakushimaru Eishun Toshiko Hidenori Umemoto Akio Ura Shōjiki Komata Miyoko Urabe Kyoto Animation Studio Comet PT Asiana Wang Thai Wang Film Productions Hong Ying Animation Key Animation: Haruhiro Hamasaki Rumi Tsukada Tomoyo Umezaki Toon City Animation, Inc. In-Between Animation: Yumiko Sweet Yahiko Ninomiya Haruo Yagishita Emi Sugai Daichi Toyoshima Yoshino Umemoto Haruto Tsukagoshi Sayako Tsurumi Colorland Animation Productions Ltd. In-Betweening: Hirotomo Saya K. Yagura Yukari Tsujimura Daijirō Uozumi Chōbyō Yamakawa Digital Animation System Programming: Chūjirō Tsujimura Production Translators: Jeff Manning Becky Yaguchi Greenyworld Studios (2007-present) Overseas Animation Production by TMS Entertainment Animation Producers Shunzo Kato Tadahito Matsumoto Koji Takeuchi Animation Directors Hiroyuki Aoyama Kenji Hachizaki Toshihiko Masuda Hiroaki Noguchi Keiko Oyamada Akio Sugino Kazuhide Tomonaga Executive Animation Director Satoshi Tasaki Art Directors Akira Furuya Shuichi Hirata Shichi Kobayashi Director Hiroshi Aoyama Storyboard Artists Satoshi Dezaki Rick Hoberg Larry Houston Kazuyuki Hirokawa Norio Kashima Noriyasu Kogawa Don Manuel David Russell Mitch Schauer Tom Yakutis Key Animators Shingo Araki Yasuhiro Buma Skip Jones Masaaki Kudo Masayo Matsumoto Yoshinobu Michihata Hiroko Minowa Yuji Nakamura Shoujirou Nishimi Dave Spafford Masatomo Sudoh Koichi Suenaga Atsuko Tanaka Heihachirou Tanaka Kazuyoshi Takeuchi Teiichi Takiguchi Nobuo Tomizawa Nobuko Tsukada Hiroshi Uchida Yuichiro Yano Hisao Yokobori Hiroko Yoshizawa Kazushige Yusa Color Key Chief Tomoko Asami Key Background Artists Taro Dakoba Tsutomu Ishigaki Yukihiro Shibutani Background Artists Kazuo Ebisawa Katsufumi Hariu Naoko Higuchi Norihiro Hiraki Midori Ikegami Tatsurou Iseri Kenji Kamiyama Yukishiro Kobayashi Mutsuo Koseki Naoko Kurishima Satoshi Kuroda Hiromi Kôno Toshiharu Mizutani Yôji Nakaza Mineko Nakazawa Seiji Sugawara Yukihiro Yokoyama Animation Checkers Masato Mukai Natsuko Takahashi Hiroko Takatani In-betweeners Hiroaki Akagi Toshiaki Aoki Youn Ju Cha Mi Kyong Choi So Young Choi Young Rok Choi Masako Hayashi Soo Hyang Heo Kazuko Hirai Emiko Hirama Atsunori Katoh Tomohide Kimura Min Sun Kim Eun Kyoung Kwon In Ja Lee (sometimes credited as In Jaza Lee) Taku Omori Yukiko Shimizu Tsutomu Suzuki Tomoyuki Tajima Kazuhiro Takamura Yôko Takanori Satoshi Tanabe Setsuya Tanabe Tatsuya Uetsu Ok La Van Ok Ja Yang Masaya Yasutome Mayu Yazawa Keiko Yozawa Ink & Paint Supervisor Kimie Yamana Ink & Paint Artists Kenji Adachi Yumiko Akashi Mi Hyun Ann Hai Young Byoun Keum Hi Choi Michiko Emori Yukiko Fujimoto Yoko Hatta Seong Hee Hong Akiko Itoh Song Hi Jun Keiko Kaneki Mayumi Kawaguchi Gil Sun Kim Gun Ha Kim Myeong Soon Kim Yoshiko Kimura Hiroko Kondô Yukiko Matsushita Noriko Morikawa Keiko Nakanishi Miki Nakanishi Shiho Ogawa Miki Okuda Hye Young Park Keiko Sakurayashiki Tomoko Sugawara Masako Tamura Tomoko Tamura Yuko Tanaka Yumiko Tsujii Takayo Umemori Chikako Yosimura Young Lon Yun Airbrush Artist Yoshimi Hayashi Camera Operators Chikayo Hayase Kazushige Ichinozuka Atsuko Itoh Kiyoshi Kobayashi Hiroyuki Matsuzawa Masaru Nemoto Hidekazu Niiya Jin Nishiyama Takahisa Ogawa Kyoko Osaki Akio Saitoh Mika Sakai Michiyo Shibata Hitoshi Shirao Kumiko Taniguchi Koji Toki TMS Film Development Support by Tokyo Laboratory, Limited Film Editor Yoshihiro Kasahara Assistant Producer Teruhisa Yamaji Traffic Team Keiichiro Furuya Tetsuya Iwasaki Yuji Segawa Production Translators Hsiang-Lan Lee Junko Fujime (sometimes credited as Junko "Full of Junk" Fujime) Wang Film Productions Company, Ltd./Cuckoo's Nest Head of Production James Wang Art Supervisor Vincent Liu Retake Director Elesigna Lau Production Managers Gin Liu Susan Chen Danny Yeh Layout Supervisor Peter Ferk Layout Director Coke Li Layout Artists Kung Cao Shen Yen Chang Chenny Chen Frankie Chen Wei Min Chiang Wan Hiji Long Li Sweet Li Glanda Lin York Lin Rachel Pong Shih Chao-Wen Wang Perng Da Wang Peter Wang Animation Supervisors Water Hsieh Bunis Yang Ivan Yu Animation Director Dave Marshall Assistant Animation Director Ivan Yu Animators May Chang Dan Chen Perry Chen Show Chen Joey Chu Wade Hong Lion Hsu Hsiang Huang Micahel Huang Orma Huang Chun Mao Jiang Mei Jiu Dawson Li Mike Li Pearl Li Cat Lin Long Lin Frank Liu Frog Shi Bee Shyu Yi Zhi Shyu Gou Xiong Tu Betty Wang Eagle Wang Maya Wang Nicole Wang Panny Wang Roger Wang Ivan Yu Eagle Zheng Key Clean-Up Artists Jane Huang Jian De Li Maggie Liao Jessie Lin Yu Lan Tsai Fan Yen Tseng Pao Hsi Wang Shu Fang Wang Shu Chen Wu Yu Chin Wu Clean-up Animation and Art Dora Chang Yueh Chu Chang Hsiao Chuan Chiang Hsiu Ying Chung Hwang Young Dong Frank Her Wang Pei Ian Lili Lee Steve Lin Belle Lu Jaw Kuo Wang Raey Ling Yang In-between Supervisor Alex Chang In-betweeners Jane Chang Luly Chang Vicky Chang Anita Chen Anne Chen Lili Chen Mase Chen Tara Chen Kang Chiang Anne Chiu Mei-Hui Chu Jenny Hsieh Mei-Hui Hsieh Jamie Hsu Ling Hsu Jane Huang Eva Hung Mary Hwang Jamie Lee Li Lee Maggie Liao Jill Lin Ling Lin Seven Lin May Liu Rebecca Liu Risa Liu Witch Lo Belle Lu Miro Ma Surachai Phetchakup Apinya Rattanayanon Meir Shu Sirilak Supatree Mills Tsai Shun-Hsu Tsai Ting Tsai Nick Tseng Lisa Tung April Wang Carol Wang Tina Wang Wade Wang Zoe Wang Chalermpon Wimana Miro Wu Wade Wu Ane Yang Mei-Chuan Yen Sirirat Yoosungnern Background Artists Sheng Yi Chen Pei Jr Fu Ming Chuan Hsu Yao Te Kao Peter Sun Wen-Ling Wang Rachel Wei Andy Yeh Ching Liang Yeh Jun Xiong Zhou Visual Effects Supervisor Feng-Yi Hsiao CGI Supervisor Thompson Hsu CGI Coordinator Lee Wang Hsu CGI Modeling Supervisor Marty Wu CGI Modelers C.J. Chang Ming-Wei Cheng Fish Hong Rong-Zheng Huang Chih-Kuan Lin Danny Tang Steven Tsai Tony Wang Wei-Shin Wang Yi-Sheng Wang Benno Wu Sam Wu CGI Layout Artists Yin-Ho Hui Chih-Chieh Liu CGI Animators Shu Hui Chang Yone Chang Ready Chen Birdy Lee Ching Tseng Lea Yang CGI Set-up/Rigging Artist Carey Wang CGI Lighting and VFX Artists Kevin Chang Stephen S. Chein Tse Ren Chen Wen Ling Lin Research and Development Director Tonny Fang R&D Engineer/Programmer Eric Wang System Administration Manager Alen Fang System Administrator Tung-Yuan Lu System Engineer Alex Wang Scene Planning Opus Coordinators Matt King Felix Wang Scene Planners Andy Fu Jane Hsu Rocky Huang Ken Li Lorraine Lon Jade Pang Cynthia Yang Mandy Yang Animation Checker Pimolpan Kotem Painters Supannee Kusiri Malee Pungpoon Executives in Charge of Production for Cuckoo's Nest Betty Wang Carey Wang Felix Wang James Wang Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. Executive Producer in Charge Nikki Vanzo Overseas Executive Producer Gregg Vanzo Overseas Supervising Producer Hyejoon Yun Head of Production Chul Ho Kim Head of Production Coordination Yeon Hwa Jeong Production Coordinators Yong Min Park Jeong Yeul Park Jung Soo Shin Production Translator Young Jin Jeon Assistant Production Translators Yeo Jin Jeon Mee Rae Lee Animation Directors Myung Nam Jang Yong Seop Jeong Young Sik Jeong Animation Producers Sueyoon Kim Hinjyun Young Animators Syuoon Heong Lin Jeong Lium Hinjyun Jung Syukioon Kim Yung Jyuioon Young Syuejoon Young Sunyook Kimbo Eueyoon Jin Kim Uyijoon Heong Sunyi Jyuioon Young Jin Heong Syueio Kong Jyuioon Jin Heong Hyejoon Vanzco Heong Raymond Heong Suykoon Lium Hinjyuin Heong Jeong Yujion Jin Vanzco Jin Syuejoon Lead Assistant Animator Young Nim Lee Assistant Animators So Yeon Kim Jung Il Park Hye Ryun Lee Moon Sun Jo Joo Sik Kim Mee Jung Jeong Dae Kown Choi Yoo Jin Park Young Sil Jeong Sil Hee Bang Yeon Joo Koh Min Hwa Song Hyun Joo Park Ji Young Hwang Mee Ra Cho Mee Jin Cha Ahe Kyung Jeong Young Eun Seo Hyun Joo Shin Mee Sook Lee Kyu Young Ohn In Hwa Oh Ki Jung Shim Myung Shim Choi Ran Kyung Oh Eun Joo Jung Animation Checkers Jong Bum Park Sock Hee Kim Animation Retake Director Yong Nam Park Animation Retake Assistant Mee Hwa Ahn US Animation System Head Woo Sung Jeong US Animation System Chief Hae Jin Park US Animation System Technicians Yeon Suk Ryu Snag Won Seo Sang Hyuk Oh Digital Scanners Hyun Joo Lee Hyun Joo Park Na Young Kim Digital X-Sheet Ji Young Jung Digital Color Palette Ji Yeon Kim Digital Ink and Paint Chief Hyun Ah Kim Digital Ink and Painters Young Sook Hong Ki Name Ahn Kui Ok Kim Hye Sun Ahn Nam Young Jeong Eun Young Kim Jin Hee Kim Yae Yoon Lee Do Hee Kim Hye Sun Kim Young Eun Choi Ok Sun Ji Hye Yeop Yoon Jung Hee Lim Kang Sook Baek Sang Eun Park Seol Hee Yoon Snag Hee Kim Digital Background Painting Chief So Yeon Choi Digital Background Painting Supervisor Yong Nam Park Digital Background Painters Eun Soo Ban Kyung Hee Kang Ha Na Kim Chung Ran Eum Mee Jin Park Digital Compositing Head Hee Jung Jeong Digital Compositing Chief Se Ho Na Digital Compositors Jong Hyun Park Hee Jung Jeong Hee Jin Kang Jin Yoon Joon Kyo Jeong Sun Young Park Il Woo Bae Bo Hee Kwon Young Joon Hong Final Checking Supervisor Hyun Wook Cho Final Checker Yong Nam Park Scene Planning Supervisor Suykoon Young Heong Scene Planners Canzco Jyuioon Hinjyuin Vanzco Jin Hinjyuin Jr. Jyuioon Raymond Jeong Hinjyuin Lium Sueyoon Syuejoon Hinjyuin Syuejoon Gregg L. Raymond Jin Suyiooero Background Supervisor Zulu Lee Chin Background Artists Suchli Jyuioon Hinjyuin Lee Kim Niuion Jyuioon Jr. Raymond Syuejoon Zulu Zhanxioo Shaun Loen Kim Sheong Leong Zhaun Shaun Raymondio Honjyio Syuhjo Zuauio Jyushoon Jr. Canuck Lee Hinjyuin Sheong Syuhjio Jr. Honjyio Leknoio Syuai Miskioso Layout Artists Lium Raymond Vanzco Suasion Syuejoon Canuck Honjyio Syria Sheong Zhaun Hyundai Young Kim Suchli Sunyoom Sunyook Miskioso Hinjyuin Sheong Lung Jung Hyundai Sheong Lium Miller Vanzco Gregg Sunyoomio Production Coordinators Suasion Lee Hioung Hioung Sunyoomio Production Executive Greg L. Marshall HGN Produções Studio Head Haroldo Guimarães Neto Production Manager Beatriz Hotz von Sydow Clean-Up Supervisors Augusto Borges Bastos Robert Sprathoff Clean-Up Animation Ana Paula Indalêncio Benedito Antônio de Oliveira Silva Evanildo Pereira Fabiana Asai Romani Fábio Eiji Sirasuma Fabrício Pretti Genoviz Pagani Gloria Costa Gustavo Ardito Teixeira Israel Oliveira dos Santos Jefferson Barbosa Gomes Bastida João Guarche Leonardo Matsuda Márcio J. Lima Maurilio Augusto Paulo Ignez Paulo Fradinho Reinaldo Keintiro Yamada Robson Menezes dos Santos Rodrigo Estravini Rogério Ferraz da Silva Rosinaldo J. Lages Samuel Sathler Tathiana Schorr Vagner Farias Ink and Paint Supervisor Sheila Maki de Moraes e Miranda Digital Ink and Paint Alexandre Koyama Antônio C.S. Junior Antônio Linhares Carlos Eduardo Rosenfeld Gonçalves Caroline Fraga Penteado Chan Tong Yun Daniel de Oliveira Diana Youn Eric Honda Fernanda de Albuquerque Flávio Rafael Trambusti Gabriel de Azevedo Neves Gabriel Navarro Cintas Leonardo Reitano Luciana Vanucchi de Farias Luciano de Albuquerque Araújo Luiz Gustavo Ladislau Petronilho Marcos Farias Paula Magrini Urbinati Priscilla de B. Vertamatti Raquel G. de Oliveira Vivian Corral Production Assistant Daniela Machado D'Ocon Films Productions Produced with D'Oc Animation System Episode Director Antoni D'Ocon Supervising Producer Luis Gasca Executive Producer Kaaren Lee Brown Supervising Video Engineers Salvador Bellot Emilio De la Torre Animation Director Ezequiel Martin Assistant Director Carles Roca Animators Lluis Arques Jesus Barbero Alicia Boardman Camelot Estudio Cruz Delgado Christopher Doyle Dario Duran Eloy Espejo Francisco Eugenio Delta Grup Angel Hermogenes Pedro Hernandez Carles Lopez Pedro Moedano Inmaculada Puig Miguel A. Romero Julia Tarrago In-betweeners Victor M. Baldellou Jesus Borrego Francesc Capell Jordi Casas Josep Losilla Victor Mateo Carles Prenafeta Merce Sanchez Javier Segaduras Animation Color Stylists Ana Ester Rafaela Nuñez Background Manager Margot Abrahams Background Artist Robert Qui Background Color Stylists Miquel Ibañez Josep M. Sauri Background Assistant Albert Rodríguez Modolell Storyboard Artist Segundo Garcia Assistant Storyboard Artists Marc Alberich Francesc Borras Enric Planas Animation Checker Asis Bastida Paint Checker Rosario Correro Final Checker Juan Judez Color Styling Assistant Fabiola Belzunegui Paint Supervisors Mel Dixan David Murphy Manuel Ovat Albert Roca Maximilia Romero Nicolas Rosales Ramon Roset Carlos Sorando Joan Vela Alicia Wachs Painters Jordi Bascompte David Cubero Carlos Fraile Herminia Garcia Josep Gascon Julio de Guezala X-Sheet Timer Daniel De la Vega Video Assistants Quico Penella Miquel Presague Editors Josep Gamarra Esteve Llorens Antoni Ortiz Creative Consultant Muff Bauer Musgrave Creative Supervisor Antoni D'Ocon Creative Coordinator Aaron Severson Head of Programming Carlos Sorando Programmers Jordi Gavaldá Dani Jiménez Edu Puertas Alberto Roca Oscar Segura Xavi Segura Head of Montage Xavi Zapata Montage Edu Picó Papitu Serrahima Xilam/Greenyworld Studios France Producer Marc Du Pontavice Head of Animation Jôn Barshque Supervising Animator Oliver Jean Marie Key Animator Jean Morel Animators Lee Allègre Michael Côté Mathilde Fabry Pierre Perifel Assistant Animators Baptiste Rogron Nawell Sdiri Background Artist Caroline Ardies Visual Effects Supervisors Bruno Ghigou Sofi Vaillant Visual Effects Artist Marc Konings CGI Technical Artist Olivier Garcelon CGI Animators Emmanuelle Nicolle Jean-Luc Savarino Coloring Yanik Gamelin Exposure Sheet Director Mathilde Lafabrie Compositing Artists Cécil Emery Cathy Frouin Sophie Mitchell Nina Taraud Yowza Animation Heads of Production Roger Chiasson Claude Chiasson Production Manager Pierre Chiasson Animation Supervisor Roger Chiasson Production Assistants Lucy Chiasson Ceferino Asido Head of Layout Dermot Walshe Layout Supervisor Blayne Burnside Layout Artists Brian Coughlan Terry Lenko Animation Director Roger Chiasson Animators Steve Baker Grant Harris Blair Kitchen Chris Land Jens Pindal Background Supervisor Greg Gibbons Background Artist Mei Taso Clean-up Supervisor Claude Chiasson Key Clean-up Animators Myung Hee Heo Sandy Kellerman Clean-up Animators Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Clean-up Assistants Mi-Young Lee Jenny Rutz Lead Effects Supervisor Darren Donovan Effects Supervisors Dan Turner Bob Cowan Assistant Effects Supervisor Ian Mah Effects Animators Mike McKay Chris Palimaka Scene Planning/Compositing Tara Campbell Oleh Prus Scanning/Animation Check Supervisor Sonya Carey Scanning/Animation Check Tara Campbell Oleh Prus President/Creative Director Claude Chiasson Executive Producer Pete Denomme Head of Business Development Heather Walker Zagreb School of Animated Films Animation Produced in Association With Zagreb Film Scenery Rudolf Sremec Animation Overseen by Don Sharp Animation Leo Fabiani Soyuzmultfilm Creative Union Creative union of the "Film studio "Soyuzmultfilm" («Творческо-производственное объединение «Киностудия «Союзмультфильм») Film Fund Soyuzmultfilm Film Fund («Фильмофонд Киностудии «Союзмультфильм») Director Akop Kirakosyan Script Zh. Vitenzon Art Director N. Yusupova Camera K. Rasulov Animators O. Safronov V. Bobrov E. Maslova A. Gorlenko A. Mazaev I. Kuroyan Production Manager L. Butyrina Animation Studios HK/Agogo Media TBA Tatsunoko Production TBA Post Production Crew Script Doctors Erika Clayton (Season 1-present) Carin Greenburg (Seasons 1-3) Podgórna Moczydłowski (Seasons 3-19) Track Readers Kay Douglas James Hearn Carol Liverson Film Editors Charlie Bean Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia Audel LaRoque Cindy Marrow Andy Tauke James Sharp Robert Stainton Bill Wray Assistant Film Editor Nate Stainton Animatic Editor Audel LaRoque Additional Track Reading Services Slightly Off Track Retake Directors Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Robert Stainton Outtakes Director James Sharp Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy Post Production Assistants Michael France Hardy Hutchins Gina Lamar George Lee Post Production Dialogue Editor James Sharp Dialogue Editors Gabriel Garcia Adam Katz Brian Koch James Sharp Dialogue Engineers James Sharp Robert Stainton Assistant Dialogue Engineer James Sharp Dialogue Recorders James Sharp Robert Stainton Digital Coordinators Gabriel Garcia Caleb Elbourn James Sharp Production Control Robert Stainton Post Production Coordinators Caleb Elbourn Audel LaRoque Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editors Caleb Elbourn Al Nelson Gary Rydstrom Ethan Van der Ryn Matthew Wood Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Sound Designers Ben Burtt Gary Rydstrom Re-Recording Mixers Gary A. Rizzo Gary Rydstrom Gary Summers Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Caleb Elbourn Tom Johnson Brian Koch James Sharp Assistant Sound Designer Tom Myers Digital Audio Transferring Marco Alicea Al Nelson Online Editors James Sharp Robert Stainton Foley Editor Frank Rinella Foley Artists Emily Adams Ibáñez Velázquez Gómez Iglesias Robert Stainton Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Tony Eckert Foley Recorded at Greenyworld Studios Skywalker Sound Recorded at Dolby Surround Additional Sound Services and Sound Recording by Yankee Audio Services Cinar Studios Audacity Sound Studios Music Recorded and Mixed at The Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox David's Music Studios Abbey Road Studios Incompetech Studios Music Editor Vicki Hiatt Music Preparation Services JoAnn Kane Music Services Arnold Matthew's Music Production Bar & Grill Production Supervisors Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Robert W. Stainton Production Associate Caleb Elbourn Production Assistant Audel LaRoque Production Coordinator Terry Ward Production Secretary Gabriel Garcia Script Coordinator Robert Stainton Legal Affairs Steve Alejandro Color Timing Terry Claborn Jim Passon Negative Cutters Mary Nelson-Duerrstein Gary Burritt Digital Intermediates by Technicolor Creative Services Hollywood, California Main Title Design and Animation Al Jeffery James Sharp Robert Stainton End Title Design and Animation Kendall Artwez Gary Hall James Sharp Robert Stainton Overseas Salespeople Erika Clayton John Hartford Khaki Jones Linda Simensky Doug Williams Production Funds Awarded From New York Lottery Illinois State Lottery Ontario Lottery and Gaming Corporation/Société des loteries et des jeux de l'Ontario Test Audiences Alex Webber Jay Johnson Joanna Michaels John Markel Steve Hernandez Lauren Macey Jim Martin Dionne Nosek Jennifer Smith Micheline Charest Mark Chernin Marie-Josee Corbell Home Video Production Caleb Elbourn Lauren Macey Jim Martin Dionne Nosek Jennifer Smith Robert Stainton The People from the Companies For Cinar (or Cookie Jar) Micheline Charest Mark Chernin Marie-Josee Corbell Michael Hirsh Derek Moser Andrew Porporino Lesley Taylor Johnny Thomas Marc Tonelli John Vandervelde For DHX Media Marjorie Artamia Danyul Carmichael Steven Denure Michael Donovan Chantal Hennessey Dana Landry Mark Lin Sarah Tarry Sorion Terrell Steven Thibault The Executives in Charge of Production Executive in Charge of Production for Cinar (Cookie Jar) Michael Hirsh Executive in Charge of Production for DHX Media Michael Donovan Special Thanks to Joan Ganz Cooney Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia Audel LaRoque Robert Stainton Greeny Phatom Studios is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. The characters and incidents portrayed and the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Produced with the Participation of the Created by the Government of Canada and The Canadian Cable Industry CTF:License Fee Program. Produced with the Financial Participation of The Shaw Rocket Fund With the Assistance of The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit and the Government of Ontario - Film and Television Tax Credit. Website Closings (1996-2003) Visit Little Guy and his friends from Greeny Phatom on the web at: www.greenyphatom.com (2003-present) For more fun, visit Greeny Phatom at: www.greenyphatom.com Copyright Stamps (1995-1997) "Greeny Phatom", the "Greeny Phatom" logo, the "Greeny Phatom" sign, and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks and service marks of GreenyWorld Studios. © YEAR Children's Television Workshop All rights reserved. (1997-2000) "Greeny Phatom", the "Greeny Phatom" logo, the "Greeny Phatom" sign, and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks and service marks of GreenyWorld Studios. © YEAR Children's Television Workshop/GreenyWorld Studios All rights reserved. (2001-2017) "Greeny Phatom", the "Greeny Phatom" logo, the "Greeny Phatom" sign, and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks and service marks of GreenyWorld Studios. © YEAR Sesame Workshop/GreenyWorld Studios All rights reserved. (2017-present) "Greeny Phatom", the "Greeny Phatom" logo, the "Greeny Phatom" sign, and all related titles, logos, and characters are registered trademarks, trademarks and service marks of GreenyWorld Studios. © YEAR Metropolitan MG/Stainton Enterprises All rights reserved. Production Closings (1995-1997) Produced by Cinar Entertainment and Greenyworld Studios in cooperation with Créativité & Developpement (1998-2000) Produced by Cinar Entertainment and Greenyworld Studios in cooperation with Bounce Animation (2001-2004) Produced by Cinar Entertainment and Greenyworld Studios in cooperation with Tadpole Kids and Bounce Animation (2004-2012) Produced by Cookie Jar Entertainment and Greenyworld Studios in cooperation with Bounce Animation (2012-present) Produced by Greenyworld Studios in cooperation with Bounce Animation Category:Credits Category:The Making of Greeny Phatom